User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Anakin Skyobiliviator! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Captainmike" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 21:07, November 2, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Your request on several admin talk pages As has already been suggested - in case of "official requests", it would be best to not contact individual admins, but create a forum entry on . That said, the whole issue of interwiki "treaties" and becoming "official friends" sounds awkward to me, so will need some explaining. -- Cid Highwind 10:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've recently been thinking it may be a good idea to have a Star Wars page on MA, just as we have pages for the likes of Mission: Impossible and Babylon 5, etc. In researching some of the , I've encountered quite a few references to Star Wars, such as the fact that Paramount's decision to cancel Star Trek: Phase II and go make instead was influenced by the hype generated by Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. An alternative suggestion to the one(s) Anakin Skyobliviator has been making would be to include an external link to his wiki (as well as another to wookiepedia) on such a page. --Defiant 10:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I've got to say that while I'd be willing to hear them out in TF, I'm skeptical of this idea. It sounds like just original research(even if done with only "facts" and not fan stuff) and opinions as to what Trek stuff would outdo Star Wars stuff or vice versa. An interesting idea for a wiki, but that doesn't mean we need to be involved. I too would need "official friends" and etc. explained.--31dot 10:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm also very skeptical of this, since the "vs." is right in the title. I'm also unclear on what is actually being suggested as far as treaties and friends gos. :::@ Defiant, you should bring up a page for Star Wars here if you're thinking about that, though the entry would need to be expanded beforehand based on the informal criteria. - 11:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that suggestion, Archduk; I was already aware of the process and would follow it, if I thought my proposal would be taken seriously. I do wish to oppose Anakin's suggestion, as I'm not a big fan of the "vs." in the title; both franchises can be enjoyed in moderation, and it's usually only fans and journalists that want to disagree/pit them against each other. --Defiant 11:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Create discussion page Friend, as has been suggested, please go to Ten Forward and start a new discussion, so everyone who wishes to can comment (and you can respond) in one place. --31dot 21:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC)